


at the end of the day

by lurKINGaroundd



Series: nypd au [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: A weird au, Bonding, Co-workers, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, He's still Spider-Man because I'm crazy, I'm a expert at nothing, MJ is a detective, No one needed, Peter is a forensic doctor, Peter is a precious chaotic dork, Peter uses glasses here just because I want™️, Romance, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, You've watched TV shows right?, he is also a smartass sometimes, no one asked, something like that, weak attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: In her living room, she found Peter sleeping like a baby curled up on the sofa. Michelle almost bothered to think of delicate ways to wake someone up, almost.She kicked the side of the couch, "Wake up, Doc."Peter flinched out of surprise. "What, why?!"The one where MJ is a detective, and Peter is a forensic doc.





	at the end of the day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I got motivated to write more about this. I hope it's decent.
> 
> You should read the first part, here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848865
> 
> (A little mention of violence, I guess.)
> 
> Please, enjoy.

Michelle's alarm went off in the early morning. It's a new day, and if it was any other day, she would take a shower and go to the police office already, but that day wasn't like the others. She had a guest, and her mother taught her to always be nice to her guests. That's why that after taking a shower, MJ was on her way to kick Peter Parker out of her couch.

In her living room, she found him sleeping like a baby curled up on the sofa. Michelle almost bothered to think of delicate ways to wake someone up, almost. 

She kicked the side of the couch, "Wake up, Doc." 

Peter flinched out of surprise. "What, why?!" A force of consciousness in the back of his head was what prevented Peter from climbing a wall due to the scare. "Oh." He sighed after getting a sight of Michelle. He rubbed his eyes, and with a loose and lazy smile, he greeted, "Good morning, Detective."

"Morning." MJ looked away from him right after replying. 

Peter excused himself and headed to the bathroom to change into the day clothes he had brought.

Michelle decided to make coffee. Maybe they could use some peace in the quiet of her apartment. Peter was there after all, she didn't have to find him to get them to a coffee place today.

When he came back from his shower, Peter found MJ by the table, she simply raised the coffee pot in the air, in a gesture to invite him to join her. She avoided staring at his wet hair, and his just-got-out-of-the-shower-fresh-face. 

In her kitchen, with coffee, and both sharing a cake that Michelle had bought the day before, the morning laziness began to wear off.

"You look different in your house." Peter commented carelessly.

Maybe vulnerable was the right word, but he didn't find it. In fact, people look vulnerable in their own homes, more open, and Peter noticed that difference when compared with the tough image MJ had at work.

Michelle didn't quite know what to say to that. "You aren't wearing your glasses."

Peter touched his own face, realizing he wasn't using his usual glasses. "Oh, right. I forgot." He replied as he looked in the direction of the living room, thinking about how he probably left it on the floor right beside the couch.

"Didn't you notice?" She asked. "You don't need them?"

"I'm Clark Kent. You're seeing me as Super-Man right now." He joked.

Michelle thought about how Peter completely avoided answering a simple question by making up a silly joke. She figured it was nothing. He was silly like that.

Eventually, MJ ended up asking something she had on her mind for some time. "I'm not judging your work, just curious... Uh, how come you didn't become a doctor in a hospital, like, with living people?"

Peter looked a bit surprised by her question, fortunately not offended, as if he understands her curiosity. "Do you think I could be a doctor?" He seemed flattered.

She rolled her eyes. "You literally have a medical coat with 'Dr. Parker' written on it."

"That's because I have a PhD, not because I’m-"

Michelle didn't interrupt him with words, but her mean glare alone did it.

"Okay, I see you're not interested in how medical practitioners wrongly use the term doctor." He said, amused by her annoyance.

"Yeah, I'm really not. You still didn't answer my question." This time, MJ insisted.

"Well, then, why aren't you a firefighter? You could save people without having to shoot at others every now and then."

Michelle definitely didn't expect this kind of witty and even challenging response from Peter. If it was someone else, she would probably be annoyed, but with him, she wasn't. He was just acting on his curiosity, just like her. 

"Touche." MJ ended this subject, but started another one. "How did you sleep inside of a drawer?" She didn't mention the tiny detail of being a morgue's drawer, they're past that, she got over her shock, maybe. "There's no space in there."

"Oh, I'm used to tight spaces from being dragged into lockers during middle school." Peter answered right away.

Michelle choked on her coffee, a small laugh escaping her.

He smiled. "You can laugh, it was a joke."

She laughed. "Sorry. I also had my fair share of time inside school lockers. Though after I outgrew all the kids, they didn't dare."

 

Michelle drove them to work. In her car, Peter was now using his round and thin framed pair of glasses. Sometimes she would steal a glance at him, and notice how he seemed to be always looking up, at the skyscrapers, the look on his eyes was almost wistful.

She wondered what he was seeing that she couldn't see. It was as if his vision was beyond and she couldn't reach it.

 

During the afternoon, they met again. 

"Call Flash." Peter informed to MJ. "He's gonna want to see this."

Michelle almost had a disgusted expression on her face, and this time it wasn't caused by the corpse on the metal table in front of them. It was caused by the mention of her colleague.

"Did Peter finally kill someone?" Flash said as he entered the room at the morgue. He had a thing with making jokes about the forensic job, though Peter didn’t care, and had his fun talking back to him.

"Yeah. I did." Peter answered flatly. "In fact, I requested you here so I could dismember your with a chainsaw."

Michelle held a laugh, and got on board with Peter. "And then, he's gonna hide your remains in his basement."

Peter could barely hide a smile appearing on his face due to his appreciation at MJ hopping on the train to mess with Flash. Then, he acted offended. "I'd never do that. I don't even have a basement."

"Okay, okay, I get it." Flash rolled his eyes at the duo. "How about we stop joking about murder with a dead body in front of us."

Sometimes Flash could have good sense. He didn't even complain about Peter calling him only by his nickname, and not with a title like he did with Michelle. Actually, the only person in the precinct that he refers by 'Detective something' was MJ. After Flash pointed that out, she started to wonder why was that. It felt as if there was a line being drawn between them. Well, she also referred to him by titles, so she guessed they were even. It was just one more of many questions that she had about Peter.

Before long, Peter explained why he had both detectives there. The victim Michelle had found, to what she had to find about who did it, which Peter had just gotten an autopsy, had the exact same signs of injuries and struggle as another murder victim Flash had found weeks ago, from a still unsolved case.

"Are you suggesting is the same guy?" MJ asked.

"Probably. He took his time with both victims, and the knot tying their hands are very particular and the exact same." Peter showed pictures from the other victim to be compared, and mentioned the others similarities they had in death. "The victims are both young petite caucasian woman with straight brown hair, which suggests the killer has a type. So, I may be reaching, but if these women aren't related in a way, in some kind of scheme or situation, it could mean that our guy is-"

Both Michelle and Flash completed his sentence. "- a serial killer." 

Peter dreaded these kind of criminals. They lurked and hid, being especially difficult of being caught without first committing a heinous crime that not even a super hero could foretell and prevent it. 

"Yeah, judging by his 'work', I guess he's not a genius, but not stupid either." Peter added as he handed copies of the information they might need. "That's all I can give from my point of view, you guys have to check with a psychiatrist, they can take a better read at our guy's behavior.” 

Michelle agreed. "I'll talk to Betty. Flash, you investigate if these women have any type of connection." 

The detectives fled the room, focused on their tasks, to stop an ongoing evil in New York. Peter didn’t even have time to wish them good luck.

 

On her way to Betty's office, MJ's phone buzzed.

[idiot doc: how about we get pizza tonight?]

[idiot doc: i'll wait for u]

[idiot doc: pls, be careful]

Oh right, she was reminded that Peter had one more night to spend at her apartment. 

As Michelle began her investigation, despite the eminent stress, she felt okay, after all, she had a pizza with Peter to look forward to at the end of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.) 
> 
> I'm a expert at nothing².
> 
> It's so nice to hear that you guys actually liked the idea of this AU, I was genuinely surprised.
> 
> If you want to see more, please let me know what you think, it really motivates me to write more. Leave comments, I appreciate them!!!
> 
> (If you still use tumblr, I go by @lurkingg-around, yell at me there.)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
